Graduation
by Ichimacchan
Summary: and i just wish you the best.


**GRADUATION **

* * *

Baiklah, baiklah.

Hari ini adalah hari kelulusan. Hari pembebasan manusia-manusia yang selama 12 tahun lamanya jenuh mengenyam pendidikan. Tentu, Hanamaki termasuk manusia yang jenuh. Ia lelah. Capek. Ingin berhenti.

Upacara kelulusan itu berlangsung lancar dan sesuai _schedule. _Tidak ada kendala berarti, semuanya baik-baik saja. Barangkali hanya jantung Hanamaki yang tidak baik-baik saja. Menyadari bahwa hari ini adalah hari terakhir ia bisa melihat Matsukawa.

_Duh, _mantannya yang satu itu bikin susah hati saja. Lucu jika ingat bahwa malam sebelum hari ini, Hanamaki menyusun berbagai skenario untuk bisa _menjangkau _Matsukawa secara kasual tanpa menunjukkan aura _kembalilah padaku, aku mencintaimu, sialan! _ –yang secara tidak sadar selalu terpancar ketika dirinya tertangkap basah tengah memperhatikan si bongsor kesukaan.

Skenario satu. Ia menghampiri Matsukawa ketika yang terkait tengah sendirian. Dengan kasual Hanamaki berkata; _hai, lama tidak ngobrol, _lalu memancing obrolan-obrolan tak kalah kasual yang sama sekali tidak menyinggung perihal mereka yang pernah jadi sepasang.

Skenario dua. Ia menghampiri Matsukawa tanpa memandang orang-orang di sekitarnya, meminta sejurus; _bisakah kita bicara untuk terakhir kalinya?, _lalu mengajak mantan kekasihnya itu makan siang bersama. Hanamaki rela membayar tagihannya.

Skenario tiga. Ketika acara foto-foto berlangsung, ia akan datang dan meminta Matsukawa untuk mau dipotret bersama dirinya. Bersisian, berdua, dan nyengir kuda.

Skenario empat. Hanamaki meminta diantar pulang. Bilang bahwa rumahnya kini tidak ada siapa-siapa. Barangkali Matsukawa akan tergugah untuk mencumbunya sebentar. Lalu mereka bisa mengulang masa-masa pacaran ( berkunjung ke rumah, duduk di ruang tamu berdua, bermesraan, penuh merah muda ), sampai salah satu anggota keluarga Hanamaki datang dan Matsukawa pamit pulang.

Skenario lima. Hanamaki menunggu disana, hingga Matsukawa benar-benar sendirian. Ia akan datang, tersenyum, dan memeluk tubuh jangkung itu sebentar. Akan ia elus pipi dengan mimik wajah malas itu penuh kehati-hatian, mengirimkan sentuhan-sentuhan lembut –atau kecupan, Hanamaki kangen bibir tebal dan bau napasnya.

Skenario enam. Hanamaki datang ke hadapan Matsukawa. Bilang bahwa ia merindukan, mencintai, menginginkan, dan mengklaim pemuda itu sebagai miliknya. Bonus air mata. Hanamaki yakin ia akan menangis jika sudah berterus terang.

Skenario-skenario itu dirasa sangat matang, dan Hanamaki merasa siap melakukan salah satunya –atau semuanya, jika ia boleh tamak. Namun kematangan dan kesiapan itu runtuh ketika sang surya mulai menduduki singgasana, ketika Hanamaki bersiap-siap dengan penampilan terbaiknya, ketika Hanamaki berangkat dari rumah dengan berbagai knalpot asap menerpa, ketika Hanamaki akhirnya duduk di kursi siswa kelas 12 dan siap mengikuti upacara kelulusan.

Realita menamparnya keras-keras. Ingat, Matsukawa sudah tidak suka kepadanya. _Barangkali. _

Pesan-pesan darinya saja tidak dibalas, apalagi eksistensinya. Terbayang muka masam si bongsor yang super enggan, menolak Hanamaki dengan segala harapan bahwa mereka bisa kembali sepasang. Hanamaki menarik napas. Retakan-retakan imajiner mulai terdengar, _kokoro nya pecah. _Waduh. Si surai merah jambu itu mengusap wajah. Tidak, dia tidak diizinkan menangis sekarang.

Baiklah, memang, ia dan Matsukawa sempat bertukar dialog sebentar. Itupun karena keharusan, bukan keinginan –dari sisi Matsukawa.

"_ini milikmu." –Matsukawa._

"_oh, tapi ini bukan milikmu." –Hanamaki, canggung hebat, ingin tenggelam di tanah. _

Selesai.

Mereka hanya membicarakan hadiah kelulusan yang tertukar. Di tangan Matsukawa, hadiah kelulusan itu atas nama Hanamaki. Namun di Hanamaki, hadiah kelulusan itu bukan atas nama Matsukawa, yang berarti mereka tidak selaras.

Setidaknya, Hanamaki bahagia mereka bisa berada dalam jarak yang dekat, bahkan berhadapan, meskipun sebentar. Kapan terakhir kali jarak mereka sependek itu? Oh, tentu Hanamaki tidak ingat. Itu kelewat lama. Walaupun ia masih bisa ingat aroma keringat si bongsor kesukaan. Masih hapal bentuk dan kelak-kelok tubuh jangkungnya.

Sampai di penghujung acara kelulusan, jantung Hanamaki mulai tidak baik. Suara retakan-retakan imajiner itu kian nyaring, _ini terakhir, ini terakhir, ini terakhir. _Ia harus bergerak atau tidak sama sekali. Menelan pahitnya pertemuan terakhir tanpa kenangan berarti.

Tapi ia tidak bisa bangkit dari kursi, tidak bisa mengalahkan tremor dan kecemasan yang kian menggerogoti, tetap betah menjadi pengecut yang merasa cukup hanya dengan mengawasi. Ia ikuti gerak-gerik manusia favoritnya itu dengan netra membuka mengedip, berusaha keras tidak mengucurkan kesedihan –ia tidak diizinkan untuk menangis disini.

_Dengar, dengarkan aku Matsukawa. Aku mencintaimu. Kemarilah, hampiri aku, katakan apapun, aku merindukanmu. _

Hanamaki tidak perlu repot-repot mengherankan diri tentang kenapa Matsukawa tidak datang kepadanya. Tentu saja pemuda itu tidak akan datang, _apa yang kau harapkan?! _Tiap napas menuju kepulangan diembuskan dengan rasa kalah yang menggolak di dada. Hanamaki pergi meninggalkan lapangan tempat upacara kelulusan dengan kepingan jantung berceceran. Satu langkah, satu keping.

Kepulangan pemuda itu diantar oleh sahabat dekatnya, Oikawa. Berat hati Hanamaki melirik Matsukawa nun jauh disana, ia tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan singkat. Sungguh, ia merasa kalah. Bahkan Oikawa yang biasanya banyak bertanya kini diam seribu bahasa.

"Terima kasih, kawan." Hanamaki berkata, dengan wajah prajurit sekarat menuju kematian. Oikawa memberinya senyum sumbang, gamang melambaikan tangan dan berkata, _semoga sukses kawan. Sampai berjumpa lagi. _

Pintu rumah terbuka. Surai merah jambu itu melemaskan bahu, kaki-kaki gemetar berjalan menuju kamar. Cincin hitam aksen silver yang tersemat di jari tengah tiba-tiba ditatap nanar, kenangan bersama Matsukawa berhamburan keluar. Oh, benar. Hanamaki pernah menyusupkan sebuah cincin silver lain di keranjang sepeda Matsukawa. Cincin itu sepasang, dengan milik Hanamaki yang ia jadikan liontin agar senantiasa terbawa. Jadi penasaran, cincin itu diapakan ya? Dibuang? Disimpan? Diberikan ke orang lain? Atau justru Matsukawa tidak tahu bahwa ada cincin di keranjang sepedanya?

Ironis. Ingatan dengan latar merah muda atau hitam badai terus terputar di kepala. Ditutup dengan percakapan pendek mereka, diantara riuhnya siswa-siswa, dekat kipas besar penyegar badan, di samping meja panitia. Tahu-tahu mata Hanamaki sudah meleleh, luruh membasahi bantal di bawahnya. Ia sudah mengirimkan _meseji _ pada Matsukawa; _i love you, _Hanamaki terang-terangan. Yang ternyata tidak dibaca, tidak dilirik, tidak dibalas, seperti biasa. Barangkali si bongsor mesum itu masih sibuk dengan acara kelulusannya, dengan dunia yang Hanamaki tidak dibutuhkan disana.

Hanamaki meringkuk. Jantungnya meleleh. Tak ada rupa, tak ada bentuk.

Selamat hari kelulusan. Hari dimana aku melihatmu untuk terakhir kali. Sampai jumpa lain kali. Jika memang kondisi mumpuni. Aku mencintaimu, wahai cinta sejati. []

* * *

**Haikyuu (c) Furudate Haruichi **

**[ no profit gained from this fanfiction ] **

_Danke. _


End file.
